


隔离感（六）（下）

by wk_mapledust



Series: 隔离感 [8]
Category: SNH48, SNH48 GROUP RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wk_mapledust/pseuds/wk_mapledust





	隔离感（六）（下）

鞠婧祎回到中心的第二天，就进入忙碌的工作阶段。尽管连续好些天都是回到中心洗完澡就睡，但她还是开心的，尤其是看到通告表上自己的工作安排比曾经一段时间多了近乎一倍。而且接下来还要去湖南卫视，和小时候在电视上看到的明星合作！不断重复提醒自己让自己更稳重一些，但当这些梦想中的事情越来越趋近时，那种喜悦和激动的感情的确难以抑制。

李艺彤在请鞠婧祎吃了火锅，认真正式地道歉之后，就去参加一个常驻综艺了。很长一段时间没有见到，但是在微信群聊和朋友圈里，还是时常能发现她和别的成员玩闹嬉戏的样子。

李艺彤也时常给鞠婧祎发消息，但等鞠婧祎回复时常常都是几个小时之后了。几次之后，鞠婧祎就将和她的对话框置顶了，而且专门设置了震动提醒，好让自己可以及时收到她的信息。

说不清是什么心情，好像不这么做就是对不起她一样。

鞠婧祎收到李艺彤发来的“寂寞”时，刚好正在休息，一看这语气就知道她多半在搞什么会发出去，果然“完成”这段对话之后她说还问了其他人，想要组一个九宫格发微博。

一会儿还要继续工作，和新认识的staff也渐渐熟悉起来。跟李艺彤约好了等她回来之后去吃火锅，鞠婧祎觉得这样的状态很好，虽然耳边少了李艺彤的闹腾有时候会寂寞，但互相在各自的地方共同努力着，然后一起吃火锅慰劳这段时间努力的自己，这样就很好。

今年总选之后，更多的心思都放在了外面，等鞠婧祎后知后觉地意识到金曲大赏要到了的时候，许多曲目几乎已经定了。除了单人曲《加速器》、队歌《BINGO》之外，还有一首和林月的CP曲《暮色的蝉鸣》。今年的第一名估计就是大热的“童话”CP的百合曲《蝶》了。

不止一次听到公司staff谈起这首歌，谈起李艺彤和王雪莲，谈起童话CP。李艺彤私下吐槽，其实有些紧张和担心。隐隐约约似乎知道她担心些什么，但鞠婧祎也说不清楚，她不怎么关注粉丝中间的事，只能安慰她不过是工作罢了，就照一贯的工作思维去完成就好了。

可是当鞠婧祎见到李艺彤和王雪莲排练的样子时，心里却有些说不清道不明。

明明知道只是工作罢了。李艺彤越是卖力，不过是工作得更加投入。但就仿佛有什么东西梗在鞠婧祎胸口，有些气闷。

排练完李艺彤的目光扫过她们坐着的一排人时，鞠婧祎立刻拿出手机熟练地打开微信，又到微博，翻了一圈之后抬起头，避过了李艺彤的视线。

马老师说着舞蹈的调整，最后以一个拥抱结束。

这样就好。

靠着墙坐了一排的队友们时不时起哄。

排练结束之后鞠婧祎本想叫李艺彤一起去吃饭，却看到她和王雪莲先出去了，还讨论着什么的样子。

陆霜也张罗着大家一起去吃饭了，她自然而然地应了下来，一起的还有马晓叶、陆莉莎和林月。

从食堂回来，正巧碰上了出来拿外卖的李艺彤。她的视线在一行人身上扫过，然后回应陆霜的打趣：哥你说啥呢，照顾女生不是应该的吗，和莉莎姐一起吃饭的时候，不也是我下去拿外卖的？

李艺彤的背影迅速消失在楼道转角。

林月笑着在鞠婧祎旁边说：“看发卡那着急的劲儿，跟我们一起吃饭时可没见她跑得这么快。”

鞠婧祎不置可否，回应道：“工作就是工作嘛，莫得办法。”

大家都忙着年底的演唱会，鞠婧祎一件一件完成着自己的轨道上应该做的事。今年演唱会改了地方，不过还是需要当天从生活中心出发，结束之后再回中心，第二天是握手会，许多成员都打算直接通宵，反正也睡不了多久。

鞠婧祎第一次感觉到和李艺彤的待在一起的时间是需要争取的。中午吃饭的时候突然被staff叫走，李艺彤上一秒还在看自己排练，下一秒就被拉去录音。但就像是默契，尽管没有明说，可一旦和李艺彤待在一起，身体就会自顾自地靠过去，或者钻进她怀里被她抱着，或者挽着她的整条手臂，或者拉住她的手，和她十指紧扣，像是什么惯性动作或者心理安慰的行动依赖一样。反正女生一直黏在一起别人也不会觉得有什么，鞠婧祎享受着这种掩藏在“表面朋友”之下的“特殊恋爱”，只有彼此明白的特殊，而周围人甚至还在说着她们和别人的纷纷扰扰。

只有这种时候，鞠婧祎才感觉到粉丝圈里说的所谓“大势CP”的好处。

带妆总彩的前一天，李艺彤到鞠婧祎房间拿她的一个玩偶，这还是这段时间两个人头一次单独在一个独立空间里。

鞠婧祎关上门，在开灯之前先上了锁，然后就仿佛失去了抬手的力气。

她说不清楚自己想做什么。在李艺彤进屋之前，她真是单纯地想，要不要让李艺彤坐会儿说会儿话。但是自然地关门落锁时她才发觉自己似乎又想要更多的东西。

眼睛适应了黑暗之后，她有些不敢看李艺彤。

“其实……刚刚我说要过来拿东西，是骗你的。”

感觉到她颤抖的呼吸，鞠婧祎抬头看她，很快明白了她的意思。

“我可以亲你吗？”

李艺彤小声地问，但是没等鞠婧祎回答，就堵住了她的唇。

鞠婧祎揽着她的肩往前走，让她坐到椅子上。她主动坐到李艺彤的双腿上，调整好姿势，让双方都更舒服些。

唇瓣摩擦的声音和喉头吞咽的声响来回起伏，李艺彤脖子上的经络不时凸起，然后被鞠婧祎的手细腻地抚摸。李艺彤温热柔软的手正在来回感受鞠婧祎的大腿和臀部，传递出越发升高的体温。短暂的换气时间，盯着对方水润的眼睛，已经不再需要言语。鞠婧祎觉得很舒服，像是本来该存在于特殊位置的东西又回了来。

不知道亲吻了多久，唇瓣变得鲜亮湿润，下巴都被濡湿了，分开的时候舌尖还牵出了银丝。

李艺彤清亮的眼神盯着她，虽然稚嫩却又显出些成熟的脸颊上，那双眼睛述说着她的真诚。

敲门声突然响起，两个人全身一颤，鞠婧祎立刻用力搂住李艺彤的头，将她的脸完全按进自己胸前，不让任何人看到。

“小鞠在吗？”门外响起轻声的询问，是王雪莲。

“雪莲你找小鞠啊，房间没开灯，这个点儿多半已经睡了吧。”林月从走廊另一头过来，正好遇上了。

“你见到发卡了吗？莉莎姐说刚才发卡过来找小鞠拿东西还没回去，我就在想发卡是不是还在这边。”

“噢哟，看来你们排练很愉快啊。”

“没有，是关于服装的问题，我还想和她讨论一下。”

“你们可真努力。我也没见到她，或许她又去别人那儿了。”

“那我明天再找她好了，反正也不急。”

“不急你还过来找我们小鞠啊，哎哟哟……”两个人的声音逐渐淡去。

李艺彤本来想调侃几句，但也没了心情，她嗫嚅着唇抬起头，却没想到看到鞠婧祎面无表情的脸。

鞠婧祎当然还是微笑着的，露出的是可以被粉丝称为“甜美”的笑容，她还可以是似笑非笑的，或者做出一副“我们都懂”的内涵笑容，但是李艺彤很清楚地感觉到，她的这张皮囊下，是面无表情的样子。

李艺彤有些慌张，明明应该是自己生气吧，这样的想法完全被抛到脑后。她很清楚地感觉到鞠婧祎在生气，她不知道原因，或许也是知道的，但是她不太相信这个想法，毕竟这可是鞠婧祎。

斟酌了一下，她还是开口了：“对不起。”有些嘶哑的声音泄露了她的不安。

“为什么道歉？”

“你生气了。”

“李艺彤你是在哄我吗？你哄人的方法好低级。”心里依然提不起劲，不过鞠婧祎觉得自己不该生气，没什么好生气的，所有的事情不过是工作的延续罢了，大家也都只是在做着工作上的事。她也发觉自己竟然能够笑出来，而且在嘴上若无其事。

但她不愿再看李艺彤。

李艺彤双手捧着她的脸，让她无法逃避。她认真地亲她，闭上眼睛又睁开，像是下定了什么决心的样子。

恍然间感觉到什么，鞠婧祎不安起来。她还没做好准备，她——

“青韦，我——”

鞠婧祎迅速凑上前，堵住了李艺彤的嘴。

两个人四目相对，怔怔地看着对方。

唇瓣撤离的时候发出了清脆的响声。

鞠婧祎突然放松下来。

“李艺彤，答应我一件事吧。”

“什么？”

“录一个看我排练的视频，要向大家说明我是攻。”

“什么？”李艺彤迷惑地打量了鞠婧祎两眼。

“我是攻，攻受那个攻，就粉丝里常说的那个，CP的那个。”

“我知道我知道，可是青韦，你是受啊。”

“你才受，你全家都受！你信不信我今晚上就攻了你？！”

“信信信！好的好的，青韦是攻！”

“啊！——鞠婧祎！啊！小鞠！超帅！老公！啊！……啊！——小鞠，爱你！”

耳机里传过来的声音差点震碎鞠婧祎的耳膜。

快回到自己的房间，远远地就听到李艺彤飞快的语速说着什么。

她闪了一下立刻站回了走廊这边，靠着转角的墙拿出手机遮掩，仔细地听那边的谈话。

“——我尊重你为了工作临时加的动作，效果也很好，粉丝们也很开心，大家都很满意。接下来我们也要去拍这个MV，到这里就可以了……”

“我们关系本来就很好，表现给大家看也没什么关系。”

“不是事事都要给粉丝看的。”

“如果是为了工作呢？”

“怎么会是工作呢？”

“不，我是说这难道不是为了让大家更高兴，而应该有的一种责任吗？”

“嗯……”李艺彤有些犹豫，语速也降了下来，“虽然是这样，但我不认为一味迎合粉丝就是好的，我们首先也是我们自己。CP，就是锦上添花。”

“可是……”王雪莲语气有些急切，但突然止住了话头。鞠婧祎有些怀疑是不是走廊那边过来其他人了，正想探头去看的时候，王雪莲的声音又响了起来：“嗯，你说得对。发卡我们还是好朋友吧。”

“肯定的嘛，还有陆霜啊、马晓叶、莉莎姐，我们大家都是好朋友啊。”

鞠婧祎收起手机，再次点开视频播放，“啊——鞠婧祎”的声音又响了起来。她直往前走，在关门的时候顺利接到了快步跑过来的李艺彤。

“你们刚在谈CP的事？”

“你听到啦？其实是她找我道歉，就前两天金曲跳《蝶》的时候，本来最后那个拥抱就结束了，但她突然亲我的脸的事。”

那个硕大的口红印可真是印象深刻。

带着几分讥讽的味道，鞠婧祎勾起了嘴角，她也想起当时自己有些气不过，好几次挣开李艺彤拉她的手，但最后还是拉着李艺彤快速下台。

“从神七外到第四名，可不只是锦上添花。”鞠婧祎幽幽地飘来一句，像是在对李艺彤说，也像是自言自语，“来，要不要我给你另一边脸上也印个，坐实你李发卡同人文里的那些设定？”

“青韦你也去看同人文了？惊天大新闻！”

“重点是这个吗？！”

“当然！”

“你坐好嘞，让姐姐来给你画个口红印！”鞠婧祎颇有点咬牙切齿，“你个瓜娃子！”

李艺彤坐在床边，鞠婧祎习惯性地坐到她腿上，硬要给她画。李艺彤抱着她一起倒在床上，两个人又折腾了好一会儿。

“好了好了，卡姐，停！”鞠婧祎招架不住，率先投降。她坐起来，稍微理了理有些凌乱的衣襟和下摆，把发圈取了下来，凌乱的头发有条理了些。

“明天我要去北京，过段时间就要去横店进组了。”

“嗯，有事没事都给我发消息。”

鞠婧祎一时拿不准，李艺彤这副洒脱的样子是真的还是装出来的。

两个人突然都不知道说什么好，李艺彤想起了什么想要说，但是遇上鞠婧祎探究的神情时，又自动败下阵来。

“你要问我什么？”

“不是大事，等以后有机会再说吧。”

李艺彤想过这个“以后”或许是几天，最多十几天，但没想到直接拖到了新一年的1月末，鞠婧祎从剧组回到剧场。

也是那场公演，控台调出了鞠婧祎和当天生日的成员嘴对嘴亲吻的gif图片，成员们和粉丝起哄那个过生日的成员：请问你对这张图有什么看法？

对方答道：看什么看，没见过别人谈恋爱啊。

李艺彤数次拿起话筒想要说些什么，但又数次放下。

她想或许自己要问的只是无关紧要的事。

不过哪怕思绪纷乱，还是抵不住看到那个熟悉的人回来的喜悦。

身体像是已经知道该怎么做一样，自然地表露亲近。

当天晚上，大家到陆霜的房间热热闹闹地玩了好一会儿，直到最后各自回房睡觉。

鞠婧祎看了李艺彤好几次，发觉她并没有想要过来的想法，一方面松了口气，觉得确实有些累了该好好休息，另一方面又觉得有些不甘心，独自在外发生的一些事情在她心里纠成疙瘩，让她难以排解。

怎么好像让她过来就预示着要发生什么的样子，鞠婧祎觉得自己心里的这种默认有些要不得。

她正在换衣服的时候，李艺彤却来敲她的门了。鞠婧祎把睡衣抚平理好，缓缓踱步去开门。

李艺彤抱着枕头，待关上门后很认真地说：“鞠婧祎，我们谈谈吧。”

拉上了厚厚的窗帘，门窗也都锁好，微弱的小夜灯的黄色光晕让整个房间显出些温馨来。两个人靠着墙坐着，被子搭在腿上。

“你想谈什么？”鞠婧祎其实有点累了，刚从剧组回来还没来得及好好休息，但她有种感觉，李艺彤是很认真地想要和她说些什么，于是干脆去冲了杯咖啡。

“我有些，不知该从何说起。”

把本来想说的话吞回嘴里，李艺彤盯着天花板，叹了口气。

“这样的话，不如先听我说吧。”鞠婧祎看着自己手上的青筋出神。

虽然横店距离上海不远，但是独自去那边，就像是一个人去了另一个世界。

虽然和剧组的人熟悉起来了就好，但刚开始还是有些怕。

当然也遇到了很多优秀的老师，还给老师安利了我们的公演，因此在剧中加了单独的舞蹈戏份。

也遇到了一些意外的情况，有几场戏一直没过，那时候才意识到给整个剧组拖后腿的无形压力。

还听到了一些娱乐圈的八卦，这次去还见识到真的有人“扫楼”，还有到处敲门的，搞得后来一遇到有人敲导演、监制他们的门，她就不自觉地怀疑是不是想要送上去走关系的。有一次提起，前辈说这种事很常见，尤其在横店这个地方，大家都想红，利益诱惑太多了。说到底，娱乐圈就是个利益圈子，身处其中的人要想能够全身而退，就最好要有自知之明，做自己该做的事。

鞠婧祎恍然想起，好像也是从去年年底开始，每当遇到什么事时，眼前就仿佛会自动出现一条路，告诉她往这里走就是对的，她应该这么做。而她一直在走那条“对”的路，直到现在。

“青韦辛苦了，要不今晚还是先睡，我们另外找个时间？”

“没关系，都已经谈起来了，就把有的事说清楚吧。”鞠婧祎头靠在曲起的膝盖上，侧头看李艺彤。

李艺彤皱着眉头，有些纠结地问：“我们现在是什么关系？”

鞠婧祎望着李艺彤嗤笑了一声，长发遮掩中依然能够看清她的眼神，她伸手抚摸李艺彤的脸，轻轻地戳她的苹果肌，捏她脸上的肉。“我也不晓得，我们现在是什么关系。”

“公演的时候，我看到你和那谁亲吻的动图，我想或许我在青韦心里，也不是什么特别的人。”

“那我在你心里，是特别的人吗？什么初恋啊、女神啊、心友啊、室友啊一个个的，塞纳河有和你李艺彤不能组CP的人吗？”

“那些都是粉丝好玩罢了，你不会当真吧？”

“我像当真了的样子吗，所以你为什么要当真呢。”

鞠婧祎坐直起来，又斜着倒在李艺彤肩上。她能闻到李艺彤身上的香味，包含着沐浴露的气味和淡淡的体味，钻进李艺彤怀里，头靠在她的脖颈处，让她从身后搂着自己，已经很久没有这种又静谧又舒服的感觉了。

“你听过‘剧组夫妻’这种东西吗？就是在拍一部剧的时候，通常是男女主角，为了更好地营造出恋爱或者夫妻的感觉，当然也可以说是为了解决生理需求，像夫妻一样生活。等剧杀青了，就各自回到各自的生活轨道里，互不拖欠也互不拖累。我们剧组当然是没有的，你别想多，只是我听那边的朋友说起过。”

“这倒也是……すごいね（很厉害啊）！”

“其实也不难理解，毕竟拍一部剧，主角的话至少得三四个月吧，有的甚至更长，天天和人家朝夕相处，还拍着剧本上的感情戏，产生感情不是很正常。拍完之后不再联系互不拖累，倒也是非常简便的做法。”

“青韦这次出去，见闻和感慨都很多的样子。”

“感到外面的世界多么宽广。”

“我之前去参加那档下乡综艺的时候也有这个感觉，果然我们还是需要到外面多看看。”

“李艺彤，工作始终是第一位的。”

李艺彤握起鞠婧祎的手看，慢慢和她十指相扣。

两人各自想着一些事，鞠婧祎突然笑了一下，说：“其实也不一定，比如上次让你录那个视频，我是真的有些不爽。”

“虽然这么说不太好，但是，我很开心。”

鞠婧祎埋在李艺彤胸前的脸也露出笑容，她抬起头冲着她笑，又蹭她的脸，像只猫一样撒娇。


End file.
